


Mother's Club

by DrakeWings, Powerranger



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/pseuds/DrakeWings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerranger/pseuds/Powerranger
Summary: The mothers of Remnant all have a special club, the Mothers Club, every two weeks, they gather to discuss topics like their family, recent happenings, and the stuff that makes them happy or mad.





	Mother's Club

Lots of the relationships featured in these stories are with Original Characters, this is because the Mothers Club originates from a roleplay me and a good friend who also writes on here, Powerranger, do. The meetings will often involve heavy topics, but for the most part, it's a wholesome experience the whole way through.


End file.
